Sweet Chocolate
by blackknight291
Summary: Even a small temptation can be be a bit to much...


KNB Sweet Chocolate

Valentine's day at Teikou.

Kuroko receives sweets from Momo-san, his very first koi chocolate (not sure if it's right though I know honmei chocolate = friendship/ obligatory chocolate). Although he is aware of the vertically challenged way of cooking of the female, he accepted it anyway. He is a gentleman at that which pleased the female greatly.

"I got these from a friend!" Momoi boast out. "I am not sure if you would accept if it had been handmade though~"

Kuroko smiles. "It is from you so I will."

Momoi squeals inside, melting at the teal's declaration. She managed to collect herself, hiding away her pity that she did not choose to bake instead. "It's VANILLA flavor; Brought home by her brother as souvenir. She shared some to me. Though I knew that you like the flavor."

Kuroko pets Momoi's head, thanked the female's gesture.

.

.

.

Kuroko makes his way to the building where the basketball players had already gathered. He suddenly had a vanilla craving. He decided to sample Momoi's present trusting that the female gave her something he could manage to eat with ease. He put one into his mouth, found the taste quite intriguing, melting in his mouth was the vanilla flavor and something else. He wanted to know what the blending taste is, took another piece into his mouth and then another. _'Ah~' _Before he realized, the box was empty. _'So much for sharing with Murasaki-bara-kun…'_

The court.

Akashi supervises the training session which he collaborated with the rest of the coaches and the manager to arrange. He was left in charge as the coach left to take care some business matters along with a number of managers.

"Oi Tetsuya…" Akashi sighs, sighting Kuroko collapsed kissing the floor after fifteen minutes of training. "Get up now. It is not the time to rest."

Kuroko did not move, had shown no response to Akashi's voice.

Akashi got irked, bent down so he would be closer to Kuroko's level. He sees that the teal is purring like a content cat. Guessed that Kuroko finds the floor quite comfortable. "Tetsuya…"

"Oi Tetsu!" Aomine addressed, alarmed. "Get up now." He walks to where Kuroko is.

Kuroko would normally move and stand by then hearing Aomine's voice, the teal did not. Instead, he turned to face Akashi, "NO. The floor is cool."

Akashi stares at Kuroko, noticed a red tint on the teal's white cheeks. He assumed that the teal had fever, touched the forehead. He felt that the temperature of Kuroko is slightly higher than it is normally. "Are you sick?"

Kuroko startled Akashi and the rest who suddenly took the red hair captain's hand close to his cheeks, rubbed on it with a sweetest never before seen smile on his face. Contently he spoke, "I like your hand Akashi-kun…. It's cool."

'What?" Akashi stares at Kuroko, puzzled at the cat-like behavior.

"I bet your body is too." Kuroko softly muttered that only Akashi could hear. Without warning, he gave his captain and the rest a surprise as he suddenly sat up and then nuzzled his face to Akashi's shoulder.

"Te…TEtsu?" Aomine's eyes bulging.

"KUROKOCCHIIII~!" Kise shrieks.

Midorima stares at Kuroko flabbergasted.

"UWAH~~~!" Murasakibara in awe.

Momoi, fortunately was not present to crash and burn at the sight of Kuroko's cat-like behavior.

The rest of the team showed various reactions towards Kuroko who had just embraced the captain.

Akashi on the other hand in disbelief for a various reasons, he had taken a whiff to the teal's breathe which he noticed the scent of alcohol though was not too strong. He knows far too well that the teal would never touch alcohol on volition. He figured that SOMEONE ELSE had taken the liberty to make the teal intake alcohol.

Everyone was sure that Kuroko would receive a beating from Akashi or some other unspeakable punishment.

Kuroko purrs in comfort to embracing Akashi. Even as Akashi had stood up, he did not release the red hair captain.

"A… Akashi." Aomine cautiously addressed, hoped that Kuroko would not do anything to the teal though he was left with confusion with how the teal had reacted.

Everyone in the gym knows at least that Kuroko was not the clingy intimate type, that it was Kise who does it AND Momoi.

"Did he hit his head OR something?" Midorima asked.

Akashi faced Midorima, sighs. "Not really." He glanced at the other people in the gym, then to the members of the Kiseki no Sedai. He urged them to come closer to hear him. He showed a grin, "I will FIND the one who gave Tetsuya alcohol!"

"?! EH?!" Kise stares at Akashi with wide eyes. "Alcohol?"

"He is drunk?" Midorima noted in disbelief. He never imagined that Kuroko would drink.

Aomine frowns. "Tetsu doesn't drink."

"Someone made him though…" Akashi glanced at the other players in the distance.

"Are you saying that SOMEBODY planted on Kuroko's drink?" Midorima deduced.

"Kurochin won't drink." Murasakibara breathes. "He will be doing the scolding like Akachin."

Akashi is starting to feel uncomfortable with Kuroko snuggling to him. "Ryouta, take Tetsuya out of here for a while. We can't let the other teachers see him."

Kise pries Kuroko off Akashi which was a struggle as the teal refused to let go. He tries to coerce Kuroko in doing so, succeeds as telling that he will be taking the teal to somewhere cooler.

.

.

.

Infirmary..

"Now…What do we do?" Kise sat on the bed with Kuroko leaning against him sleeping contently.

"He hadn't told you anything?"Akashi faced Kise.

"No…"Kise replied."He kept on sleeping."

"Hey…."Aomine walks in the infirmary holding an empty box. "I found this in Tetsu's bag."

"You went and tampered his things?" Midorima stares at Aomine with disapproval.

"I asked him to." Akashi retorts.

"And…~~~" Aomine's voice a bit discomforting. "It's from Momoi."

Silence. Everyone of the Kiseki no Sedai aware of how destructive Momoi's food can be.

.

.

.

Aomine carried Kuroko on his back to return home. He and the rest agreeing that the teal MUST NEVER receive anything without THEIR approval from Momoi or anyone else.

As Kuroko slightly sobers up, he receives the same warning.

"Without MY APPROVAL, you will NOT receive anything from ANYONE." Akashi ordered.

Kuroko stares at Akashi blankly, having no recollection of what he did to Akashi. He nodded seeing Akashi and the others seem to be all in agreement.

Aomine returned home, gave Momoi a warning of giving Kuroko anything without HIS approval.

21212121212121

A/N: I actually edited it… If I am in the mood I might as well again. Personally, I like cat animas.


End file.
